No Regrets
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Kagome has to repeatedly go through with Inuyasha's childish behavior and is tired of being there for him to just be blamed again. She needs a savior and he just might be the most unlikely person.


No Regrets

Chapter One: Be happy

She ran blindly through the forest, she didn't know why, yet she knew she didn't want to find out...

Her thoughts stopped at one person 'InuYasha'.

_Something isn't right,_

_  
I can feel it again, feel it again._

He could sense it, something, not sure of what, but nothing good, he still followed he needed to know, he had to find out, he just had to.

_This isn't the first time,_

_  
That you left me waiting.  
_

She said she would come back to me, and we could be together forever, that everything would be like before, it would be perfect. Well if it would be so perfect, why does it feel so wrong?

_Sad excuses and false hopes high,_

She hoped, prayed to god that he wouldn't, that she would get there in time, so she could stop them, and not lose the only thing she held so dear to her already broken heart.

_  
I saw this coming, still I don't know why,_

She knew he would go, probably without a second thought too, just go because she's there, and throw everything else away as if it didn't matter. But the truly sad part was, it did matter, it mattered more then ever and anything, it was the only thing she had left...it was…him.

_  
I let you in._

Yet she knew, if she was there in time, she would save him, he would get mad at her, she would cry, he wouldn't care, she'd be suffering from her own kindness, and he wouldn't even notice, she would forgive him and hope he'd change and of coarse he would always stay the same.__

I knew it all along,

_  
You're so predictable.  
_

She knew it, it was clearer then anything, but she never gave up. It was a gift really or a curse depends on how you see it. She just wanted him to notice, to acknowledge her presence, to respect her for all she had given him despite what it had cost her.

_I knew something would go wrong... (Something's going wrong...)_

Every time it all the same, something always goes wrong just when you think that may be, just may be this time you'll be a little more lucky. And just when your hopes are so high, everything comes down falling and breaking after so much time, trying, hoping, believing…it all proves hopeless.

_  
So you don't have to call,_

_  
Or say anything at all.  
_

_You're so predictable... (So predictable...)  
_

And after everything all he can do is ignore me, avoid me, pretend I don't exist and it makes him forget, it makes it all better for him, yet for me, it hurts, it hurts more and more every time.

_  
So take your empty words,_

_  
Your broken promises.  
_

_And all the time you stole,  
_

So why do I even try? What's really the point when it's all the same? Everything he says, all the promises he made, and not one has been kept, not a single thing. I wasted so much trying to keep him happy as well as alive why I myself don't know.

_Cause I am done with this._

But this is the last time. I won't care anymore. Not after all of this and not even a 'thank you' in return. How could someone be so blind? How could anyone not see what they already have and through it away like trash? Am I really that worthless? Is it true that I am just a stupid human he's bound to protect with no alternative? Does he believe himself when he says he doesn't care about me at all? If he does, then I'll give the chance he's been seeking so desperately to get away. I'll make him happy, even if my life is the price. It's all I can do for him…

_  
I could give it away, give it away,_

_  
I'm doing everything I should've._

Yes, I will give him what he wants, so he can be happy…with her.

_  
And now I'm making a change,_

_  
I'm living today._

Yes, I'll set him free. I'll let him go. And maybe, just maybe I'll learn to forget. To forget him, how much pain he caused, he much he loves her, how I could never change that…

_  
I'm giving back what you gave me,_

_  
I don't need anything._

If that's what he truly wants, I'll give it to him. So at least one of us can be happy.

…Be happy InuYasha.

………Be happy.__


End file.
